Known from DE-PS 34 31 130 is a device of the aforesaid type that displays a speed of change in barometric pressure in terms of a numerical figure and direction. However, this device does not make independent stand-alone battery operation possible. High permanent current consumption is disadvantageous in an analog display comprising a magnetic coil measuring element. Furthermore, the pressure sensor also requires a lot of current. This makes it impossible to have continuous operations using battery-supplied power for several months.
The object of the invention is therefore to create a device of the aforesaid type that makes possible battery operation over several months.